Idiom
by Azhy
Summary: —Sabes Sasuke —habló con la vista fija en sus ojos—, quizá no sepa mucho de japonés —confesó estando consciente de que él quizá no entendería sus palabras—. Pero hay algo que aprendí a decir —se sonrojó—: Aishiteru, Sasuke kun. —Je t'aime, Sakura—respondió él.


_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**—OoC.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sakura lo observó todo a su alrededor sin caber en la impresión. ¡Era precioso!

Era el hotel más maravilloso en el que alguna vez se hospedó. Sus curiosos y vivaces ojos jade recorrieron toda la estancia con curiosidad no disimulada. Aquel era solo uno de los tres lobbies.

En recepción, estaba su apuesto padre, al pendiente de detalles como el destino del equipaje, número de habitación y esas cosas. A lo lejos su hermano menor jugueteaba con la brisa de la fuente que adornaba el centro del lobby. Su madre lo supervisaba bebiendo una limonada desde una mesa cercana.

Ella estaba ocupada planeando las próximas dos semanas en aquel paraíso tropical.

Sol, arena y mar. Broncearse, disfrutar y relajarse. Era justo lo que necesitaba. E igual, también podría explorar. ¡El hotel era enorme! Quien sabe cuántas sorpresas le esperaban esas vacaciones.

Entonces una mirada tan magnética y oscura como el ónice se cruzó con la suya. Solo una fracción de segundo, pero lo suficiente para que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Sus ojos vagaron por el dueño de aquellos increíbles ojos.

Sonrió.

* * *

Tres días después de arribar, Sakura había descubierto tres cosas sobre aquél atractivo chico.

Uno: Se llamaba Sasuke. Lo había averiguado cuando un chico bastante parecido a él, quién lucía mayor, lo había llamado. Dos; para su desgracia, siendo ella de origen francés, el era japonés. Y tres, él era sumamente popular entre las mujeres.

«¿Y cómo no? Es un bombón. Uno que no habla mi idioma».

—Sakura, cariño—la sacó de su ensoñación la dulce voz de su madre—. ¿Estás bien?—preguntó con preocupación—. No has tocado tu comida.

—Estoy bien, mamá—respondió jugando distraídamente con la comida—. No tengo mucha hambre.

Su madre la miró fijamente. Sakura jamás se había comportado de esa manera, mucho menos durante las vacaciones. Sakura amaba viajar. Kushina hizo a un lado su largo y lacio cabello rojizo, acomodándolo sobre su hombro derecho. Sakura sabía lo que aquello significaba. Reposó con toda tranquilidad la cabeza en su hombro. La sensación era reconfortante.

—Oh, mi pequeña—y vergonzosa.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de ellas que provocó que volteara para asegurarse de que nadie había presenciado la embarazosa escena. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmesí. A sus espaldas, Sasuke sonreía a medias, burlón.

* * *

Tres días desde su llegada. Tres tortuosos días de mirarlo desde lejos.

Si tan solo hablara su idioma…

—¡_Sayonara_, Sasuke!

Oh sí, Dios disfrutaba echándole en cara su martirio.

—_Sayonara_, Naruto.

Un momento… ¿Naruto?

Sakura volteó tan rápidamente que creyó que su cabeza se separaría de su cuello. Un niño rubio se despedía del chico de sus sueños, agitando su pequeña mano hacia él, frenéticamente. El muchacho le respondía con la misma acción, levemente.

Naruto llegó hasta donde reposaba Sakura, extendida sobre un camastro cerca de la piscina. Le dirigió una sonrisa divertida antes de dirigirse al restaurante con andar feliz. Un poco de ramen no le caería mal.

Una mano sobre su hombro detuvo abruptamente su camino. Giró la cabeza levemente, encontrando a Sakura mirándolo fijamente.

—Sakura-_chan_—habló usando aquel extraño sufijo que siempre había odiado que agregara a su nombre—. ¿Por qué me miras así? Hey, _nee−chan_, estás asustándome.

Sakura sonrió maléficamente. Al parecer, el que su hermano menor resultara ser un friki del anime iba a servirle, después de todo. Oh sí. _Arigato_, Naruto.

—Oh —le acarició la cabellera—. Mi pequeño rarito…

* * *

Bostezó. Se había pasado toda la noche en vela con Naruto viendo sus series japonesas. «Series japonesas no. ¡Anime!» le corrigió la chillona voz de su hermano grabada en su cabeza. El menor se había hartado de tratar de hacérselo entender la noche anterior.

Por lo menos ahora tenía un poco la idea del japonés básico, lo había comprobado durante el desayuno. En el buffet, una chica inglesa se había llevado el último pan tostado.

—_Baka_ —había murmurado con desprecio. La chica se limitó a asentir, sin haber comprendido el verdadero significado de aquello.

"_Baka_" había resultado ser su palabra japonesa favorita, y la que más se le había grabado. Era divertido ofender a la gente sin que ésta lo comprendiera. «No» se corrigió a sí misma. «El japonés es lo divertido».

Por primera vez agradecía que Naruto no se separara de sus preciados DVDs, incluso en vacaciones. Ahora, lo único que debía de hacer era esperar a que Sasuke pasara frente a ella y decir un simple «_ohayô gozaimasu_», si mal no recordaba. Según Naruto, era un saludo. Más le valía que así fuera, porque si terminaba quedando en ridículo frente a él, su hermano pagaría muy caro las consecuencias.

Lo vio caminando cerca de donde se encontraba. Se enderezó sobre la silla, esperando a que se acercara. Sasuke pasó frente de ella, con paso grácil. Sakura se inclinó un poco al tiempo en que él viraba hacia ella.

—_Ohayô gozaimasu_ —exclamó tímidamente. Se sonrojó ante su pésimo acento.

—_Bonjour_ —dijo al mismo tiempo el muchacho.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y contrariados antes de soltar una leve y avergonzada risa.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

* * *

Miraba fijamente la pantalla de su laptop, cómo esperando que de un momento a otro le diera la respuesta a su dilema. Se encontraba en el lobby del hotel, en donde contaba con una conexión inalámbrica de internet. Sentada en un cómodo y amplio sillón, buscando una solución a su problema.

Se distrajo de su labor cuando una persona se sentó frente a ella. Sasuke levantó la oscura mirada de su laptop para mirar a Sakura frente a sí. Ella esperó a que él saludara. No deseaba que ocurriera la misma situación del día pasado. Él la saludó en su idioma natal, ella respondió de igual manera.

La estancia se volvió a sumir en el silencio, oyéndose únicamente los dedos chocando contra las teclas. Sakura era un manojo de nervios. Algo debía de decir.

—Es un bonito día —soltó al fin.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos por un segundo, analizando aquella frase antes de afirmar, asintiendo con la cabeza. No volvieron a hablar. Sakura se sentía estúpida. Sasuke también.

Un teléfono rosado empezó a bailotear sobre la mesa de centro. Sakura retiró la laptop de sus piernas y la dejó sobre la mesa, tomando en su lugar el celular.

Habló brevemente con su madre antes de colgar. Dejó el celular de vuelta en la mesa y hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de que la mirada de Sasuke estaba concentrada en la pantalla de su portátil.

Sakura la volteó rápidamente, descubriendo que había dejado abierta precisamente la ventana que no deseaba que él viera. Sasuke sonreía ligeramente. Había reconocido perfectamente la página de japonés básico que ella estudiaba.

Sintió las mejillas arder y no se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada. Sasuke suspiró audiblemente. Sakura lo miró. Él giró la laptop sobre sus piernas, mostrándole la pantalla a Sakura. Ella abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo. Sasuke no la miraba, pero por un segundo le pareció que se había sonrojado.

En su moderna laptop negra, una página de francés básico ocupaba la pantalla.

* * *

Hablaban. Platicaban. Apenas y se entendían, pero lo hacían. Aunque realmente era ella quién hablaba sin parar. Sasuke le contaba algunas cosas a Sakura, y ella hacía su mayor esfuerzo por entender algo de lo que decía. Tal y como pasaba en el caso de él.

Él no sabía mucho francés, ella no conocía el japonés.

Pero aún así platicaban. Compartían comentarios. Reían cuando su incertidumbre era imposible de ocultar. Comían juntos. Caminaban por la orilla de la playa. Observaban la puesta de sol. Escuchaban música en ambos idiomas.

Quizá no hablaran el mismo idioma, tal vez no entendieran sus palabras; sin embargo, ellos se sentían bien con ello. Con poder estar juntos. El sentir la presencia del otro a su lado. Detalles cómo esos, hacían a las palabras innecesarias.

* * *

Su último día en el hotel había llegado. Aquella sería la última vez que caminaba por la orilla de la playa, que veía tan hermoso atardecer. Que escuchaba las olas romperse contra las rocas. Que era tan feliz. Que estaba con Sasuke.

El sol se ponía ya y ambos se preparaban para la partida de Sakura. Ella con los ojos húmedos. Él con un nudo en la garganta.

Pararon su último paseo a mitad de la playa, el atardecer les servía de escenario. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sasuke.

—Sabes Sasuke —habló con la vista fija en sus ojos—, quizá no sepa mucho de japonés —confesó estando consciente de que él quizá no entendería sus palabras—. Pero hay algo que aprendí a decir —se sonrojó—: _Aishiteru_, Sasuke−_kun_.

Una sonrisa triste se expandió en su rostro. La sinceridad irradiaba en sus ojos junto a las lágrimas. Sasuke sonrió igualmente.

—_Je t'aime_, Sakura—respondió.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, y se acercó lentamente a ella. Sus labios hicieron contacto y se olvidaron de todo lo que les rodeaba. Solo estaban ellos dos, a mitad de la playa. Ni diferencias raciales, ni idiomas, ni distancias.

Fue su primera —y única— lección de idioma universal.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sayonara: Adiós.

Ohayô gozaimasu: Buenos días.

Baka: Idiota.

Bonjour: Hola/Buenos días.

Aishiteru: Te amo.

Je t'aime: Te amo.

Traté de dejarlo lo menos OoC posible, pero dada la naturaleza de la historia, no es del todo IC.

Los amo mil, guapas. Y si hay algún guapo, también.

Reviews?


End file.
